Premises automation systems, also commonly referred to as “home automation systems,” have always had to deal with the manner in which the occupants of the house or other building interact and direct the system. Many existing systems use dedicated keypads on the wall or on a pedestal for gathering user input and displaying system output. A premises automation system is configured by specifying one or more event-driven chains of actions. Through configuration, the system is directed to take specific action (actuate various control outputs) when specific inputs are actuated. In addition to physical inputs such as switches for lights, sensors on doors, and motion detectors, there are “states” the premises can be in. For example, from a security point of view, the system often needs to “know” if the building is occupied. From a lighting perspective, the system may need to know if it's dark outside. If the premises is a home, the implementation of some security or other features may require knowledge of whether or not the occupant or occupants are asleep or awake.
A simple, familiar, and easily understandable type of interaction with a premises automation system might consist of pressing a button to initiate a perceptible, noticeable change. One example would be depressing a button to activate a specific lighting configuration. The button press initiates a chain of events (as specified during configuration) ending with the correct light or lights turning on. People are familiar with these types of actions. However, a change of state of the premises has no equivalent familiarity, since it is not always directly associated with a perceptible event. Current home alarm and/or automation systems often have keypads near the door of the house most often used to enter and exit the house, and in the sleeping area. To reap full benefits of the automation system, the occupants must not only learn to press buttons to indicate that they are leaving or returning, but also press buttons that indicate that they are going to sleep or getting up. Since these button presses are not associated with a perceptible, external event, and must be executed at a keypad that seems removed from the occupants' routine, the button presses are often forgotten.